


Secrets Out

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Sol Marron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, Intersex Female Alphas, Intersex Sol Marron, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance, Omega Charlotte Roselei, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlotte is an omega, which is something everyone knows but doesn't comment on. Sol is an alpha who had no idea of Charlotte being an omega until she stumbled upon her in heat.What happens next is something Charlotte never thought would happen.





	Secrets Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is one of my attempts at smut. Please let me know how this went since I am still trying to improve my smut writing skills.

Charlotte Roselei is an omega. It’s one of those out in the open secrets not many bother to comment on or talk about mostly because of how nontraditional of an omega she is.

She’s the only omega captain in the magic knights, she is also the first omega ever to become captain of a squad. She handles her heats in silence, she masks her scent, and she is always ready to battle even with an approaching heat. The other captains know she is an omega, but they respect as an equal, which means no one ever makes any disparaging or sexist comments to her about her status.

She had once had a crush on Captain Yami, but the man had marked the beta captain, William, a while back. Over time, she was able to nurse her broken heart and move on, officially disavowing all male alphas and betas as potential mates as a whole.

The battlefield is her lover, she would always say, and yet, Charlotte cannot deny her omega constantly demands for a mate who is strong as she is. She may be one to suppress her omega instincts and urges, but she subconsciously knows it will only be a matter of time before she cannot hide it anymore.

Today had been that day.

Her heat had arrived and it hit her harder than usual: her scent cannot be masked, her body feels too weak and cramped to move, and she wants nothing more than to smack herself silly right now for how embarrassing she is being. She is the captain of the Blue Rose Knights! How could she be so weak? How could she be so pathetic? How could she be such an omega right now! She’s better than that, better than this, better than allowing her instincts and nature to take over so completely!

She hadn’t even gotten dressed that morning, either. She was still in her pale blue nightgown as slick trails down her legs, smelling of roses and camellias the whole while.

Ugh, she’s so disgusting, revolting, so omega that it makes her sick!

She’s worked so hard to not be an average omega, to be taken seriously and treated like an alpha. Now it feels as though everything was for naught. The worst part is knowing that the only way this could have happened is if she had met the alpha her omega had chosen as a mate.

She doesn’t even know who this person could be, if they were a man or not, which is horrific enough for her to deal with on her own. Yami had been the only man she had ever thought was worthy of her, but since he’s off the market, she can say no man is worthy of her.

There’s a knock at her door, and Charlotte is shoving down her keen to ask, “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Char! Are you okay? Your room reeks of an omega in heat.”

Sol is an alpha. She’s as alpha as they come and it shows in the way her magic is powerful, her refusal to back down from a fight, and her willingness to dominate whoever she pleases.

“I-I’m fine, Sol. My heat will be over soon. You may resume your duties now.”

The stunned gasp she hears before the door is slammed open had not prepared her for what would happen next, “Char, no way! You’re an omega?”

Charlotte blinks to this, stunned that Sol didn’t know, “Yes, I am… How did you not know?”

“It’s just—you’ve never said so and you don’t smell like one… Oh wow, I really do work for the best captain around! To be so strong and an omega on top of it? You really are revolutionary, Char!”

Sol lets out her scent whenever she is excited, and at this moment, Charlotte’s omega is begging for the alpha to take her, which makes Charlotte squirm on her bed.

She squirms on her bed, not knowing what to do with the alpha here with her scent being released into the air and making her head feel lighter the longer she is here, “Thank you Sol, but I need to take care of this. You can resume your duties as normal—”

Sol shuts the door and with the enthusiasm of an excited puppy, she grins, “Let me be your alpha, Char! I promise I will be the best one around: I will take you courting, I will provide for you, and I will kill anyone who looks twice at you. Please, please give me a chance! I swear I will be the best alpha ever to you if you give me the chance to be, Char.”

Her thick scent of musk and evergreen trees is starting to make Charlotte’s head spin. She tries her best to fight her instincts, but it seems her omega has chosen Sol to be her alpha. Nothing she can do now can really change it.

“Alright Sol, I’ll give you a chance to be my alpha.”

“You won’t ever regret it! Oh, do you want me here for your heat or no?”

Normally she would have said ‘no’, but this particular heat is hard to deal with on her own, so Charlotte crumbles and replies, “I want you to be here for my heat.”

“Good, because I’m not sure if I could leave now even if I wanted to.”

Charlotte doesn’t get to question this before Sol is climbing on the bed, pinning her down, and kissing her. The kiss becomes quickly heated, with Charlotte allowing her omega instincts out at full force for the first time in her life as Sol begins to slip off her panties.

Sol rubs at her clit, making her moan out loudly while the alpha leaves behind many hickeys on her neck and chest, and when she is satisfied with the number of hickeys on the omega, she slips off her nightgown and strips herself down. Some may say Sol is not the best at foreplay, but truthfully, Sol is one of those alphas who gets too excited during situations like this, which means she tends to rush it even if she doesn’t know or mean to.

She asks Charlotte in her alpha voice, “Do you want me to knot you, Char?”

Charlotte can only nod, her omega voice coming out for the first time ever, “Y-Yes, knot me alpha.”

“Whatever you say, captain.”

The first time Sol ever calls her captain and it’s during heat sex. Charlotte doesn’t get to dwell on this for long because before she knows it, Sol is thrusting her dick inside of her. She allows Charlotte to get used to her size before the blonde omega nods, “You can move now, Sol.”

Sol’s response is a kiss and a sharp snap of her hips that soon sets a quick rhythm. Somewhere down the line of having her nipples played with and Sol’s sharp thrusting into her body, Charlotte feels sparks of pleasure at first, but it soon becomes a full body sensation as she starts to see stars. Every single movement Sol makes serves to leave her breathless, the lack of control making it all the better as she realizes it’s not bad to trust someone at least once in a while, especially for this.

It’s hot, sticky, and their scents are mixing in the room where the windows are shut, meaning all they can do is drunk off of each other the longer they are together.

“S-Sol…cumming!” is all she can get out before she hits her orgasm and cums all over Sol.

Since this is her first time, Charlotte didn’t last too long, but she did allow Sol to keep going until she hit her orgasm, which was not much later.

Sol bites her scent gland, marking her as her own. She did it out of pure instinct, out of her alpha screaming at her to mark her mate now so no one else ever can.

Charlotte purred to the sensation, which may sound odd to some, but her omega want Sol as a mate. When a person’s omega wants an alpha as a mate, there is no one else who can ever satisfy them. The same goes for alphas and betas as well.

So yes, it was short notice and definitely rushed without all of the proper protocols of courtship, arrangements, permissions, and whatnot but Charlotte wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sol lays down beside her, lovely green eyes peering at Charlotte as she lays there breathless. Her words being a calm, “Are you okay with this? Do you…want to be my mate?”

It’s her own way of apologizing for marking her so suddenly, but Charlotte doesn’t think she should apologize for this, really. She never thought she would get a mate or that anyone would want an omega like herself. To know Sol wants her and wants to be with her makes something in her feel...light. It makes her feel as though she's not alone anymore. No, she instead says, “I am more than happy to be your mate, Sol. My omega was not wrong in wanting you as my alpha. You are more than worthy to be with me.”

Sol hugs her omega, nuzzling her as she feels heart burst with happiness. She always dreamed of being with her captain and now, it’s finally happened. She truly is the luckiest alpha in the world.


End file.
